


We're All a Little Obsessed

by ImJaebabie



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idek where this came from really, M/M, Markjin, One Shot, Stand Alone, Stressed!JB is like my favorite, but like who hasn't stared at those lips for way too long, closely followed by aware!Yugbam, if we're not immune to them how can the members be???, jinson, jjp, just a little bit tho, nothing too serious here just some drabbling honestly, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie
Summary: Jackson asks a relatively innocent question that leaves Jaebum and Mark a bit flustered, and sets off an interesting course of events. All fueled nicely by alcohol, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I get bored at work and Jinyoung exists

"Hyung...have you ever kissed Jinyoungie?" 

Jaebum nearly spat out his drink at Jackson's question, barely managing to choke down the sip of soju before coughing painfully into his sleeve. The curiosity, while not out of character for Jackson, was out of the blue and caught the older boy completely off-guard.

"What...why..why would you ask that?" He shot back, glancing nervously in the direction of the restrooms, where Jinyoung had only recently gone. 

 They were all various levels of drunk, from Mark and Jaebum's decently tipsy, to Jinyoung's just-now-drunk state, to Jackson's gleeful drunkenness. Coming off a long day of photo-shoots, they finally had a chance to relax and unwind in a part of the city where they were less recognized - this dinner club in particular was somewhat known by idols for helping keep a low profile. The younger boys had elected to head home and rest.

Jackson shrugged, laughing a little. "No particular reason, he was just talking and talking and I couldn't help thinking, 'he has nice lips,' you know?" the boy paused and giggled as he often did, then continued. "I thought, 'I wonder what it's like to kiss him,' and it seems like if anyone of us would have known that, it would be you so...have you?" 

Images from his years of memories with Jinyoung swirled past Jaebum's mind's eye, focusing somewhat uncomfortably on the younger boy's admittedly attractive mouth...Jaebum shook his head, trying to clear it. "No...well, except almost the one...no I haven't." he responded, feeling a heat pooling in his cheeks. He hoped he could blame it on the alcohol. 

It looked as though Jackson would question him further, but the boy turned his queries on Mark instead. "What about you, Mark-hyung?"

Mark looked suddenly very preoccupied with his beer, swirling the almost-gone liquid in the bottom of his glass like he was being paid for an advert. But Jackson pressed, drunkenly, nagging at the older boy and pulling on his arm. The eldest member finally broke, shaking Jackson off. 

"Yah! Cut it out!" he snapped, acting a little more feisty, Jaebum thought, for the alcohol than he usually might. "I did one time, ok? One time it just happened, that's all." The boy's ears were bright red.

The answer drew gleeful laughter from Jackson, and Jaebum found in surprise that he felt almost...angry? 

"How did it happen? What was it like?" Jackson begged, nagging more. 

Mark sighed, turning redder. "Will you shut up if I tell you? He could be back any minute!"

"Yes yes, just tell!"

"It was really fast," Mark explained, speaking quickly, "I almost didn't realize what happened. You all were gone for Chuseok and it was just me at the dorm, and Jinyoungie came back for the Running Man appearance, and afterward we had drinks to celebrate for a while, and we got kind of drunk of course, but I got more drunk so then-"

"'Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson interrupted, exclaiming brightly as Jinyoung suddenly reappeared and took his seat. The returned member smiled brightly at the once-fencing champion, squeezing the hand that reached out to him. Mark's mouth snapped shut, cutting off his story just in time as he focused on his food, red-faced.

"Sorry I was gone so long," he apologized unnecessarily, his posture atypically casual in his inebriated state, "there was a long line. What have you been talking about?"

Jackson opened his mouth and Mark immediately shoved a piece of grilled meat inside, cutting him off. 

Jaebum shook his head. "Nothing, Jackson has just been rambling on about everything uselessly." Jinyoung laughed in response, which was a good look for him, Jaebum accidentally thought and then immediately turned his attention back on his drink. 

No matter how hard he tried, for the rest of the evening Jaebum couldn't look at Jinyoung without staring at his red, full lips, or look at Mark without feeling what he was appalled to recognize as jealousy. As the night got later and more drenched in beer and shots of soju, Jackson convinced Jinyoung and Mark to throw an aegyo-off, which he demanded that the club all judge, to Jaebum's absolute horror. They even commandeered the small stage where a DJ had been keeping a nice vibe of music throughout the night. 

"Everyone," Jackson shouted to the small crowd, who all smiled back enthusiastically, "we three from GOT7 are going to do aeygo quickly just for you! But you have to pick who does best! And that winner will pick someone to give a special prize to as a gift of gratitude! Only, no phones please, no pictures, just judge with your eyes and hearts!" The crowd cheered in response, and Jackson immediately began serving out his most effective aegyo looks. 

Jaebum frowned heavily, fighting the alcohol in his system just to disapprove of the scene in front of him. Jackson was doing splendidly, as expected, eyes wide and pouting, throwing out finger-hearts and even doing "shy shy shy". The crowd loved it.

Mark matched him easily, having somehow been convinced to go second. His infamous scrunched-nose look and cute finger motions even earned a few whistles, and he quickly broke down into high-pitched giggles before hurrying to sit. Jaebum almost rolled his eyes, but had to admit it was entertaining. 

Then Jinyoung stood up and made his way into the spotlight. The dark-haired boy, always competitive, took another tactic and started slow, grinning a little and looking up shyly from under his long lashes.  Jaebum crossed his arms and tried, failed, to look anywhere else. 

Jinyoung then sighed dramatically, puffing his cheeks a little, and complained in a cute voice that it was hard to do. This garnered some cheers and laughter, as he was obviously still in the act. "What should I do?" he whined, putting one hand on his cheek. Someone shouted "shy shy shy;" he frowned and did it mockingly, though still cutely, but complained it was too easy. The crowd laughed, and Jackson made a show of being insulted as some of them pointed out the diss. 

'Isn't there anything else? This is no fun.." The inebriated young man challenged the crowd, and slipped into a powerful pout. Jaebum's jaw went slightly slack, as he was unable to focus his gaze anywhere but the soft pouting lips of his friend, who was just up there giving out those looks for _free_. He managed to drag his eyes away and glance over his shoulder at Mark, who seemed to be attempting to burn a hole through their table with his stare and sheer willpower. The leader laughed shortly, only to have Mark turn a glare on him, then go wide-eyed and look back at the table. Jaebum turned warily back to face Jinyoung, who was closing out his aegyo act with a smattering of finger-hearts and blowing kisses. The crowd was practically wild with delight, and it was no surprise that Jinyoung was declared the unanimous winner after a short vote. 

"Who gets the mystery prize?" a brave girl shouted from a far table, blushing immediately in embarrassment as her friends all giggled and Jinyoung laughed.

"Who do you pick, Mr. Aegyo King??" Jackson, always the MC, prodded. The proclaimed champion made a show of looking around the room, seeming to almost pick before changing his mind multiple times. Finally, his eyes landed back on their table and the group leader. Jaebum stared hard, willing Jinyoung not to do it, and lost. The other half of JJP lifted a hand and pointed at his friend, unfairly choosing a member of his own group. 

He smirked. "I pick Jaebum-hyung, since he's trying so hard not to have a good time tonight." The crowd laughed or sighed in disappointment, but applauded nonetheless as the boys all reunited at the table.

Jaebum glared at Jinyoung as he sat down. "Yah, idiot, why didn't you pick someone else?"

"I wanted to pick you, grumpy grandpa," Jinyoung teased, squeezing his hyung's shoulder, and Jaebum flushed with a mix of annoyance and unexpected self-satisfaction. He missed the blank look from Mark, who was eerily quiet considering how much he'd drunk and how enthusiastic he'd been on stage.  

The four boys finally stumbled out of the club an hour or so later, Jaebum and Mark just close enough to sober to hail a cab and help the other two inside, directing the driver toward the dorm. Jaebum settled Jinyoung into the back, propping him against the window while Mark fought to buckle Jackson into one of the middle bucket seats, finally collapsing into the other as he succeeded. 

As Jaebum attempted to slide next to the other window, Jinyoung's warm hand caught his, forcing him to stay in the middle seat. Typically Jinyoung didn't use much physical contact with Jaebum, but at that moment he didn't hesitate before shifting his head onto the older boy's shoulder and leaning heavily on him with a contented sigh, his free hand coming to grip just above Jaebum's knee. The leader froze at first, but when Jinyoung refused to move he eventually loosened his posture to make the other more comfortable, and simply accepted his fate, occasionally glancing at the soft sleepy face resting on him. 

Eventually they reached the dorm, and again Mark struggled to support Jackson getting out of the taxi and inside. Over the long ride Jinyoung had sobered just slightly due to his nap, looking less like a hot mess and more sweetly tired. He and Jaebum followed their two friends into the building and their dorm, where Mark dragged Jackson immediately to the room Jackson and Jaebum shared. 

Jinyoung took a little extra time removing his shoes, and whispered a "goodnight" before stepping toward his own room and bed, then stopped. Jaebum had taken hold of his wrist, an unusual expression on his features. Jinyoung tilted his head to one side.

"What, hyung?" 

"What about my mystery prize?"

Jinyoung chuckled. "Oh right. We didn't plan a real prize, you know. I'll buy you a coffee tomorrow?"

"I don't want coffee."

"Then what? Strawberry milk?"

Jaebum looked at him hard for a second before pulling Jinyoung firmly by the arm, backing him up against the wall in the front entry. He stepped close to the younger boy, earning a confused expression. He could see Jinyoung's breath quicken. 

"Hyung?"

"I'd like to kiss you," Jaebum stated quietly, and when Jinyoung didn't protest, gently pressed his mouth against those oh-so-tempting lips. 

He understood now why Mark had been so flustered all night, feeling for himself the plush softness of those lips against his own, the warm breath and light sighing that made him extend the kiss longer than he originally intended, enjoying the residual taste of soju and something that must be unique to Jinyoung alone. Finally he broke away, resting against the other's forehead and risking a glance at him. Jinyoung didn't open his eyes right away, but seemed to be still recovering, and subconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip to capture the fleeting sensation. 

Jaebum stepped back immediately to resist any more temptation, telling himself he was now satisfied. "Good night, Jinyoungie," he muttered before disappearing into the room where Jackson was already fast asleep. 

After another moment Jinyoung finally opened his tired eyes and moved towards his own room, tapping his slightly-swollen lips thoughtfully. "First Mark-hyung...and now Jaebum-hyung..." he mumbled to himself before collapsing into bed. He'd have to ponder it more later.

\--

Mark remained quietly in the hall as Jaebum and Jinyoung finally disappeared into their rooms. He needed a second before going into where Youngjae was, without a doubt, soundly sleeping. He'd nearly walked right past the JJP duo, but caught himself just in time to duck out of sight. He'd seen the kiss, though, and now understood why Jaebum had been so off since Jackson brought the subject up. 

_"I'd like to kiss you,"_  the words echoed in his ears, making his face hot as he remembered a similar scene just a few short weeks earlier...

_Flashback...._

_"Hyung..why did you have to get so drunk," Jinyoung whined, half-dragging, half-carrying Mark to his bed._

_The older boy giggled, feeling lighter than air and having momentarily forgotten how bored and lonely he was with everyone gone for the holiday. He'd been so excited to have Jinyoungie return, even briefly, and have one less day in the dorms all by himself. He was too drunk now to even admit that he'd been drinking extra so he wouldn't feel as bad when Jinyoung left him again, out of all of them the one he most wished would stay._

_"I'm not that drunk," he argued woozily, one knee buckling slightly as he tried taking another step. Jinyoung let out an 'oof' as they bumped into the wall; Mark was heavier than he seemed._

_"You definitely are."_

_After a significant struggle they managed to make it inside Mark and Youngjae's room, dropping rather unceremoniously onto Mark's bed. Jinyoung paused to catch his breath, feeling a little tipsy himself but aware that a taxi was waiting outside to take him back to his family's home._

_"I'll see you in a few days, hyung," he said, trying to stand, but stopping as Mark latched onto his jacket. He turned to meet Mark's big, slightly glassy eyes as the older boy suddenly looked almost ridiculously sad. Jinyoung started to ask what the matter was, but Mark cut him off._

_"Help me before you go, this is too hot but I'm so tired..." the brunette boy complained and tugged at his own baggy sweatshirt, trying and failing to find a way out of it._

_Jinyoung sighed, focusing his own tipsy brain to help his friend wriggle free of the heavy garment, getting stuck a couple times, and almost removing the soft cotton shirt underneath along with it. A couple times Jinyoung's slender fingers brushed Mark's stomach or ribs, raising instant goosebumps. In the end he had to reach around Mark and wrangle the boy's wrist out of the remaining sleeve, ending up very much in his space before eventually freeing him. There was something else it seemed, though, as Mark suddenly took hold of Jinyoung's hands, preventing him again from leaving._

_"Wait-"_

_"What now?" Jinyoung asked, a little annoyed and worried that the taxi might leave._

_Mark frowned pitifully. "Oh, you're mad at me..."_

_Jinyoung sighed, feeling sorry. "No, I'm not mad. Do you want something else?"_

_The older boy, head still swimming with alcohol-induced trains of thought, couldn't help getting caught up in staring at his friend's mouth again like he had been all evening. It started when the younger accidentally burned his tongue on the food they cooked for Running Man, went on as Jinyoung continually raised the bottle to drink and rested it on that full bottom lip, and remained as he smiled and laughed at Mark's lame jokes. All in all, he'd become a little obsessed throughout the night._

_Driven on by liquid-courage, Mark pulled Jinyoung fully into his lap. "Yes, I want to kiss you," he muttered, and then did so. He didn't really think it through, but felt immediately pleased at having captured his goal, and hummed drunkenly against the supple lips he couldn't get out of his head. It only lasted a few seconds before Mark needed to figure out how to breathe again, not multi-tasking well in his current state._

_As he opened his eyes Mark instantly became dizzy and swayed, so Jinyoung guided him to lay down. The oldest group member mumbled something but soon quieted, slipping out of consciousness and into slumber._

Mark didn't remember Jinyoung leaving; he only remembered up through the kiss he so greedily stole. It made his skin burn just to remember it but...he didn't regret it, just the same. Instead he felt a little annoyed at Jaebum for taking advantage of the stupid 'mystery prize' to have in a very similar way something Mark had been secretly thinking of as his own special moment. It wasn't like he wanted to _date_  Jinyoungie, he just felt very close to him, closer than to anyone else, and wasn't a kiss a good way to show that? And could he help it if Jinyoung was so nice to kiss on top of it all? 

Mark stifled a frustrated groan and tiptoed quietly off to bed, positive he wasn't going to figure out his own issues any more that night. 

\---

Jackson didn't remember a whole lot from the hyung-line's evening out at the club; most of it was a hazy memory of alcohol and aegyo, with a weird hint of tension that he couldn't place no matter how hard he tried to recall a cause. A weird tension that continued for a couple weeks, even, between the other three members, such that Jackson couldn't comfortably spend time with more than one of them at once. When he was watching a show one evening with Mark and Jinyoung appeared to join them, Mark shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes before leaving, some half excuse hardly voiced. At another morning breakfast, Jackson and Jinyoung's pleasant morning quiet turned all wonky as Jaebum entered and tried to move about the kitchen; Jinyoung ended up excusing himself, eggs half-eaten, with a stressed expression. Jaebum didn't answer Jackson's inquiries either. And again, at the end of a long practice day after which Jinyoung had already herded the three wiped-out maknaes home, leaving Mark, Jackson and Jaebum to tidy things up, Jackson felt that same strange tension sparking like little pops of electricity in the echo-y practice room. 

Jackson nearly shouted, his skin crawling with discomfort about it all, but calmed himself enough to speak at a normal volume. 

"What's up with you guys lately?" he questioned the two hyungs, who both gave him sort of shocked looks. 

"Nothing-"

"Don't know what you mean-"

"Yeah, I'm good-"

"Right, I'm fine, good-"

"I'm going, see you at home-"

"Me too, see you-"

And before the whiplash could settle in or Jackson could even fully catch what they'd said, both Mark and Jaebum were gone, leaving him standing alone in the practice room in utter confusion. He ran outside to see each of them decently far gone but in opposite directions, and neither of them headed toward the dorm. For one of the few times in his life, Jackson was speechless.

When he got home, neither Mark nor Jaebum had returned, and he sort of didn't expect they would for a while. Whatever was under their skin that had them keeping odd hours and avoiding each other, Jackson was desperate to discover. 

Jinyoung was sitting quietly in the living room when he entered, the boy curled into a single chair and buried in a recently acquired book. Normally Jackson would have left him alone when he's engrossed in new words like that, but he felt the situation was getting out of hand and needed to be addressed immediately. 

With decided steps, Jackson lifted the book out of his hands and dropped the boy's jacket in its place, standing and answering the confused expression with an authoritative pose. "We're getting dinner, you and me," he stated firmly, "get your shoes."

Jinyoung's brow furrowed, and Jackson could tell he was trying to decide where to start arguing. He landed on, "What about the kids?"

Jackson rolled his eyes; this was the weakest argument, and he was already prepared for it. "They'll be fine, I just left money and a note for them to order food in. And before you ask, I left them with Youngjae, so you don't have to worry about Bambam getting something with cucumbers or Yugyeommie only getting them choco shakes."

The other boy pursed his lips, an action that weirdly grabbed Jackson's gaze and held it until that one spoke again. 

"Where are Jaebum-hyung and Mark-hyung?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Out. But you're coming with me, so let's go." He took hold of Jinyoung's wrist and pulled, meeting with resistance. "I'm buying you meat, Jinyoung-ah," Jackson informed, pulling his trump card. The slightly taller boy stood immediately with a grin and went for his shoes.  

Once outside, Jackson elected to pull Jinyoung through the streets, and the younger one sighed and accepted his fate, hastening to walk alongside Jackson so he'd release his arm. The older didn't quite, however, and slid down to intertwine their hands instead. 

At the look Jinyoung shot him, Jackson simply said, "We've got a lot to talk about." The Korean pouted at the lack of explanation, and again drew Jackson's gaze; strangely, the instance made a tiny itch of memory tickle at the back of Jackson's brain, but he couldn't quite draw it forward.

They settled on a quiet, back-alley barbecue place that rarely put them in sight of any fans, and Jackson started the conversation off to the side of what he really wanted to get answers on. He knew he'd have to get Jinyoung to relax and drop his suspicious attitude before he'd actually get anywhere. To that end, he also ordered a generous amount of beer and some soju, which caused Jinyoung's brows to lift dramatically.

"What? We both need to relax for a night," Jackson defended blandly, beckoning Jinyoung to drink. Thankfully the other didn't argue.

About four drinks in - for Jinyoung - Jackson thought he probably had the boy about where he wanted him as far as mental state. He'd purposely slowed his own alcohol intake, knowing he'd have to be more sober to accomplish his mission. Jinyoung happily downed another shot of soju, and Jackson made the conversation shift. 

"Do you think Mark-hyung has been acting a bit off lately?" he tried to casually ask, not making full eye contact. They had been discussing the statuses of the younger boys for a while, so it wasn't too much of a change in topic.  If Jinyoung had any apprehensions left, he wasn't showing them now, and exhaled with exasperation. 

"Yeah, isn't it super ann- _hic_ -annoying?" He hiccuped. "Jaebum-hyung too. They're both being so childish."

Jackson let go the opportunity to point out that Jinyoung had been behaving equally childishly, since he'd gotten right into the information he wanted without even having to mention Jaebum and didn't want to distract Jinyoung.  

"But I can't figure out _why_ ," Jackson continued carefully, "because it doesn't seem like anything is different than usual. Actually," a tiny realization struck him, "they started being weird after that night we went to the dinner club. I barely remember it..did something happen?"

At this mention, a warm blush crept into Jinyoung's face, especially the tops of his very recognizable ears. Jackson instantly knew he'd hit gold, and leaned closer. 

"Tell me what happened."

Jinyoung licked his lips. 

                ++

Despite trying very hard not to, Mark and Jaebum arrived home within seconds of each other, sharing an uncomfortable look as they stood outside. They hadn't discussed anything; Jaebum still didn't know the actual story of Mark's kiss with Jinyoung, just that he had one, and he didn't know that Mark knew about _his_ kiss. Mark, on the other hand, couldn't get over his childish jealousy, but couldn't bear to let Jaebum know about it either. 

Jaebum finally sighed and pushed past Mark, still not ready to deal with anything. They entered the dorm to find the three youngest loudly eating a dinner of assorted delivery and convenience store food, generally making a ruckus in the living room, Jinyoung and Jackson eerily absent.

"Where's Jinyoung and Jackson?" Jaebum immediately asked, a heavy feeling rising in his chest. "In their rooms?"

Mark had stepped into the kitchen to check, but didn't find them. He too felt an increasing sense of dread, for a reason he wasn't totally sure of.

Youngjae stopped mid-bite of ramyun to smile brightly, if awkwardly around the noodles, and reply, "No, they went out. Jackson-hyung left us a note and money for dinner. I guess they needed some time to talk."

Oddly, Bambam and Yugyeom shared a look before bursting into a fit of laughter, leaning on each other for support. Mark was not fond of the knowing looks in their eyes. 

"Where did they go?" he asked lowly, a hint of danger in his tone. 

Bambam sobered slightly and responded, "It's Jackson-hyung and Jinyoungie-hyung, so my guess is somewhere with meat."

Jaebum was already headed for the door, despite that answer leaving a ridiculous amount of options. Mark followed quickly.

"Yah," he shouted, stopping Jaebum as he was about to break into a sprint, "wait one second!"

The leader shot him an impatient look. "What??"

"Why're you in such a rush?"

Jaebum tensed his jaw. "I just don't think they should be out by themselves," he made the excuse, "it's not safe."

"Especially if alcohol is involved," Mark agreed, "Jackson is such a lightweight and Jinyoung, well, he tends to get a little loose-lipped..." he trailed off, realizing what he had just said, and the real danger suddenly hitting him like a slap in the face. Jaebum looked a mirror image of how he felt.

"Oh fuck."

Jaebum shot off down the street like a rocket, Mark hot on his heels.

                  ++

A row of cups lined the table in front of Jinyoung as he continued talking, almost oblivious to Jackson hanging on his every word with rapt attention.

His account of drunken Mark stealing a kiss, a story which Jackson realized he'd been deprived of earlier as a few memories came back, didn't surprise Jackson in the least. He'd suspected that of Mark for a good while. 

The retelling of Jaebum's unique request for his prize, however, gave Jackson a slight shock; he'd figured Jaebum would deny that attraction to his grave, despite wearing it pretty obviously on his sleeve. 

Jinyoung had shared in increasing detail as Jackson kept his cup generously filled, needing as much information as he could get. What Jinyoung couldn't say was why both Mark and Jaebum felt compelled to kiss him, but as he talked Jackson felt he understood more and more. Plus, he'd finally remembered the start of their conversation that night at the club.

"It was so w-weird, hyung," Jinyoung stuttered, "Jaebum-hyung just pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, just like that. I _hic_  never saw it coming, but he was _right here_ ," Jinyoung spread a hand over his chest, making Jackson swallow dryly though he wouldn't admit it, "like, all over me. I won't say it didn't feel _good_ , I just wasn't prepared, you know?"

"Uh huh."

"And this just _hic-_ happens so close to when Mark-hyung did almost the exact same thing! He was a lot more drink..more dr-...he was drunker. It tasted like pomegranate soju but I liked that. I think I liked that." The younger boy pinched the fullest part of his bottom lip between one pointer finger and thumb, as if trying to feel for the sensation that had long passed. An inclination had been prickling at Jackson since part way into the conversation, something that was becoming more demanding and exacerbated as Jinyoung prodded at his own mouth. 

Jinyoung downed the last bit of soju, tongue sneaking out briefly to lick the rim of the glass, then settled back with sigh. "It might not be it, but I think that's why they're both being weird. I think they're both embarrassed or something."

Jackson tapped the table with his long fingers, purposefully making his ring clack against the hard surface. "Hmm," he hummed, "but how do you feel about it all?"

Jinyoung shrugged. 

                  ++

Mark and Jaebum, though slowed somewhat due to having run for a significant period, hastily approached the barbecue joint. It had finally occurred to them after a short while that this was the most obvious place to the pair to have gone. From a ways off they noticed a familiar dark-haired figure and slightly shorter blonde exit the restaurant. In the dim lamplight, the blonde discretely stepped closer to his companion. 

Jaebum's breath hitched; Mark stifled a shout. They both sprinted.

                   ++

Outside in the cooler air, Jackson kept an eye on Jinyoung who was just managing to stand decently on his own. It would be a few minutes yet before the cab arrived, Jackson knew, but he still had something to accomplish before they went home. 

He took a careful step closer to his friend, glancing non-subtly at the rose-tinted lips that the taller boy kept subconsciously worrying at with his teeth and tongue. 

"Jinyoungie..." Jackson began rather hesitantly, less sure of this than of his strategy for the rest of the evening.

Jinyoung's dark glance cast his way, the younger scanned the blonde's face and read the expression. He wasn't totally clueless, Jackson reminded himself, looking pointedly at his goal again.

Jinyoung sighed. "What, feeling left out? You want to kiss me too?"

The street was quiet save for the distant sounds of traffic elsewhere, and Jackson didn't break the silence but simply replied with a nod.

"Well, go ahead, I guess," he acquiesced, smirking a little. 

The blonde boy closed the little distance left between them and reached a strong hand up to Jinyoung's nape, drawing his head down to meet his own as he tilted upward. He didn't try for anything dramatic, just cleared his thoughts to focus solely on absorbing every tiny detail of the feeling in that moment. 

What had clicked for Mark and Jaebum then clicked for Jackson as well, though he suspected a little differently. He understood, but in a way that satisfied a curiosity more than created an increased desire. It wasn't like kissing a girl; Jinyoung felt more solid, though his mouth was pliant in way Jackson doubted most girls could match. The taste of alcohol was clearly present, but Jackson more appreciated the gentle way their lips molded against each other, and the soft exhaling that brushed warmly out against his cheek as Jinyoung sighed. The older boy didn't prolong the action, pressing one final peck before pulling away and catching Jinyoung's smiling eyes. 

"Hey!"

Unexpectedly, a shout interrupted the end of their moment, and the pair was surprised to find Mark and Jaebum practically skidding to a halt next to them on the sidewalk, both breathless. Jaebum bent over, one hand braced on his knee as he panted, the other arm extended toward them, while Mark gulped short breaths as both hands gripped tightly in his heavily mussed hair. The thinner boy's eyes were wide in disbelief even as he tried to regulate his breathing again, while Jaebum's were narrowed as he straightened up to face them. 

"What...the hell...are you doing?!" he demanded between ragged breaths. Mark, still unable to speak, nodded vigorously in agreement. 

It was such a ridiculous scene that Jackson couldn't help breaking into a loud laugh, slinging an arm around Jinyoung's waist as he did so. The other looked like he was in serious danger of swaying too far to one side anyway. On top of that, Jinyoung's face was defining a new shade of red, even with half not visible as he covered his mouth with both hands in embarrassment, unable to meet Mark or Jaebum's eyes.  

"Well now we've all made out with dear Jinyoungie a little bit, maybe we can drop the drama and go back to normal?" Jackson proposed with a devilish grin.

"What!?" Mark choked back a strangled cry, and Jaebum's jaw shifted forward menacingly.  Their separate but similar hopes of keeping everything under the radar, and secret from Jackson, dashed as everything had clearly been revealed. 

"It's...it's not really a big deal...it doesn't need to be a big deal..." Jinyoung offered, sobering slightly, but looking pointedly at the ground. The looks he was receiving from his two hyungs were burning him, it felt like. Jackson squeezed his side where he was helping support him. 

"Look," Jackson explained, "I think I can break this down for you both, so please try to stay calm for a minute." When Mark and Jaebum didn't interject, he continued despite their threatening expressions.

He pointed his free hand at Mark first, "You like Jinyoungie, most of us know that, even if you're struggling to recognize or do anything...well anything sober about it." Mark turned bright apple-red, but Jackson pointed at Jaebum next. "And _you_ always _have_  liked Jinyoungie, but you're not at a point where you can admit that to yourself or anyone else, and I get that. That's fine. But it might give Mark-hyung the upper hand." Jaebum looked ready to strangle Jackson, but the blonde shook his head. "I'm not finished. Me, I have no real interest in dear sweet Jinyoungie, other than what you've just seen. It's what I thought: he's really pleasant to kiss. So that's confirmed, and I'm all good. So you can stop worrying about me."

Neither of the other two boys looked particularly relieved. 

"And finally, perhaps the part you both have failed to really consider, is how Jinyoungie actually feels about all this. So...?" The three boys all looked to the subject of the conversation expectantly, and Jinyoung had to look down to escape their gazes.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure what I like," he admitted bashfully, "with how busy we are I haven't really explored the thought. I haven't dated much and I don't really know what I'm interested in. So I can't really return any affections at this point...I hope that's okay..." he trailed off, and Jaebum realized the look he was giving them was almost scared. Mark must have noticed too, because he stepped forward and wrapped Jinyoung(and consequently Jackson) into a hug. 

"Jinyoung-ah, you don't have to return anything you don't want to," he reassured, a little relieved actually. 

Jaebum shifted uncomfortably, not really sure what his response should be anymore. He clearly couldn't be angry, though part of him still could kick Jackson, but he felt a bit peripheral to the moment. Jackson finally reached out and grabbed him, dragging him awkwardly into their group hug. 

"Don't be weird, hyung," Jackson chided, "you can join in this love circle too." The others immediately groaned, Jackson's awkward phrasing making them ultimately break into laughter. Luckily at that moment the cab arrived, and they all quickly separated and piled inside. It was a squeeze, but no one seemed to mind. Jinyoung softly took one each of Jaebum's and Mark's hands on either side of him, a quiet peace offering they both accepted.

They were nearly back to the dorm when Jinyoung suddenly let out a deep sigh. Three pairs of inquisitive eyes turned his way.

"I just really hope the other three aren't waiting for a chance at me, too. I don't think I can handle any more."

The responding laughter was loud enough that Jaebum finally apologized to the driver, albeit a little halfheartedly. None of them particularly regretted feeling once again that their little family was finally back to normal.

\---

With the TV idly playing some drama they had already seen, and Youngjae snoring lightly on the couch behind them, Yugyeom and Bambam sat close together on the floor, having long since devoured all the food. Bambam reclined comfortably back against his best friend, sitting between the taller boy's long legs and holding his forearms where they wrapped around Bam's thin stomach.  

Bambam glanced at his watch, mildly aware that the hyungs had been gone for several hours by this point. "Yah," he muttered, careful not to speak loudly enough to wake Youngjae, "do you think they've ironed themselves out tonight?"

Yugyeom sighed. "I really hope so. It's been getting ridiculous. I just want to live comfortably with everyone again, whatever that has to look like." 

The Thai boy nodded in agreement, and shifted to tuck his head into the crook of the larger boy's neck. Yugyeom adjusted for the change, pulling him a little bit closer. 

"We should probably be careful when they get home," he breathed, chin resting on the soft pink hair tucked against him, "I don't think they're quite ready to handle this too."

"Yep," Bambam replied, "Jaebum-hyung might have a breakdown. And he's been through so much recently already." They both snickered quietly at the thought, then shushed each other as Youngjae stirred slightly. 

"I don't think we should tell Youngjae-hyung either, about this or about that..." Gyeomie observed, his conscious friend nodding as well. 

The sound of footsteps echoed not far outside the door and Bambam began to shift away with a sigh, but not before Yugyeom softly pecked the crown of his head. The elder lifted himself onto the couch next to Youngjae, settling for draping his knee over the maknae's shoulder so that the younger could squeeze his ankle delicately.  

The four hyungs finally entered moderately quietly into the dorm, coming to a halt at finding the three youngest still up(or mostly up, at any rate).

"Yah, maknae," Jaebum scolded, "why aren't you in bed? We have schedules tomorrow you know."

The two not-sleeping boys grumbled and stood, secretly surveying the other older boys. To their relief, everyone looked normal and happy. Then Jinyoung turned to them, his mother-like smile blooming widely as he stretched out his arms to them.

"My babies, come here," he called, feeling affectionate, and for the first time in a good while they both did as they were told and folded into his hug. Bambam subtly poked Yugyeom, catching his eye over their hyung's shoulders, and they silently coordinated their next movement. 

In sync, both younger boys pulled back just enough to turn their heads and plant big, warm kisses on Jinyoung's cheeks, causing him to gasp loudly and even wake up Youngjae. The room dissolved into laughter after the second of shock passed, and Youngjae blinked sleepily at his six group members, finding himself a little confused. 

"Hey, everyone, what did I miss?" He asked, and the laughter continued. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhhhHHHHHHHHhhhhha
> 
> Also - I edited this like 14 times but I still miss stuff. And my brain has a nice tendency to forget that Jackson is older than Jinyoung, so if you caught an incorrect "hyung" in here anywhere please feel free to drag me publicly in the comments, or for any other mistakes.


End file.
